1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring charge latent image information from a first recording medium to a second recording medium. This invention also relates to a method of transferring image information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 64-164590having a publication number 3-29964 discloses a charge image information transferring apparatus which includes a first recording medium for holding a charge latent image representing recorded information. The first recording medium has a lamination of a charge holding layer and an electrode layer. The prior art apparatus of Japanese patent application 64-164590 also includes a second recording medium having a lamination of a photo-modulation layer and an electrode layer. During an information transferring process, the first recording medium and the second recording medium are relatively moved toward each other while the electrode layers of the first recording medium and the second recording medium are electrically connected. The charge latent image on the first recording medium generates an electric field which acts on the second recording medium. When the intensity of the electric field applied to the photo-modulation layer of the second recording medium exceeds a threshold level at which the light transmissivity of the photo-modulation layer starts to vary, the information represented by the charge latent image is transferred from the first recording medium to the photo-modulation layer of the second recording medium.
In the prior art apparatus of Japanese patent application 64-164590 during the information transferring process, as the distance between the first recording medium and the second recording medium increases, the resolution of the image information transferred to the second recording medium decreases. Accordingly, in order to attain a high resolution of the transferred image information, strict control of the distance between the first recording medium and the second recording medium is required.